life of the unknown ninja
by evilpeacemaker
Summary: Wednesday Hyuuga the living legend of Kahona is now going out with Shino? the bold Hyuuga who was not often seen was going to the Aberame home for dinner, her confusion along with all of the Aberames twists and turns things. contains my best pairings!
1. meeting the Aberames

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or any of the people, places or things in it. "Kaho" (Shino's mom)

Is also not mine, she belongs to a fellow Fan-Artist/writer lithe-fider, she is awesome! I envy her and hope to one day be like her check her out /u/156269/

Claimer: I do own Wednesday, and her general idea, I also created the fact she is a half branch half main family Hyuuga, I made her mother also.

Kaho Juno-Aberame and Shibi Aberame were nervous in meeting their son Shino's first girlfriend, she was Wednesday Hyuuga, not a lot of people even had seen the girl let alone met her. Shino's parents were very flustered when they heard that their son had gotten together with the leaf village's living legend. The eldest Hyuuga girl was banished from the Hyuuga clan and was rarely seen, besides to her sister and brother.

Everything had to be perfect, the Aberame family wanted to make a good impression on the girl; they figured she had to be a very kind and understanding girl to be with an Aberame. The two raced to get everything finished before she arrived with Shino for dinner.

When the bell at the gates rang the family rushed to them though the gates were a good ways from home. Shen opened the door as he always did to let the couple into the gates, Wednesday admired the beautiful decorations with different species of bugs on them, Shino was holding her by her waist. She was of an average weight, she was a bit short about 5'3 or 5'4, she wore a black and green kimono with the Hyuuga bloodline embroidered on the front in purple, there was a purple butterfly on the back. Wednesday looked up at them and smiled lightly.

"You must be Mrs. Kaho Juno-Aberame" she said to Shino's mother, who was taller than his father. Wednesday bowed once in her direction. "And you are Mr. Shibi Aberame" she bowed once in his direction.

"Ms. Hyuuga" both parents said bowing

"Oh please, call me Wednesday" she said putting her hand to her chest. Both of them nodded lightly.

"Please Wednesday, let us show you to our home." Kaho said with a soft smile. They all walked slowly to the humble home of the Aberames.

"The clan is very beautiful" Wednesday said dazed at the beauty of all the flowers and insects.

"Everyone pitches in" Shino announced quietly hugging her waist with his arm.

When they arrived Wednesday smiled lightly and hugged herself closer to Shino, Shino bent down slightly to kiss her forehead. Wednesday was welcomed to the home with a vase of flowers on the table as an elegant centerpiece. Kaho asked if she would like some tea, she said yes and asked for green. 

Kaho placed a small green cup of green tea in front of her from the tray of everyone's regular tea. Dinner was white rice with sweet chicken.

"Supper was wonderful Mrs. Kaho" Wednesday smiled

"It was my pleasure to make" Kaho smiled

"Why are you and your husband so kind?" Wednesday looked confused "is it because not a lot of people get to meet me"

"I-I am sorry, we just felt lucky to be meeting you, you are a living legend of the leaf village" Kaho looked down in shame her pigtail poufs seemed to droop a little "we did not mean to offend you in any way"

Wednesday shook her hands smiling "no, no I am not at all offended! It is actually nice to know that some people want to meet me. Many people fear me and flee when I approach or try to talk to them. I'm glad that you invited me over, I was hoping to meet you, Shino is a very sweet boy." She smiled "he comes from a good family"

Shino blushed "let me get the dishes" he quickly said gathering all of the plates

Kaho and Shibi both smiled proudly, Shibi's smile was mostly hidden by his collar "we try our best" Kaho said "Shino is our only son, we try to help him be a good person"

"as I am my father's only daughter, and my mother's oldest, I try to be the best I can be, both of my parents' fates being already sealed in time, they cannot help me be a better person……." Wednesday fidgeted some "I care for my brother the best I can" she looked up "I work, just outside your clan, at the (Silver Firefly) that is how I met Shino."

"How long have you worked there?" Shibi asked

"Since I was seven years of age" she answered

Shino returned to the dining room and took his seat next to Wednesday "it is getting late" Wednesday stated

"Where will you go to stay, and sleep?" Kaho asked concerned

"I stay in the tree outside the back gates of the village"

"Would you like to stay in our guest room" Kaho was close to tears

"If it is not any trou-"

"No not at all!" Kaho cut her off "do you need to pick up anything for the night and morning?"

"Ah yes, just a few things" Wednesday stated quietly

"Shino, accompany her there and back please" Kaho asked

"Yes mother" Shino bowed respectfully

Shino and Wednesday set off to Wednesday's tree they walked slowly instead of sprinting because Wednesday was wearing a Kimono and dress geta. Shino took Wednesday's hand in his own as they walked the dirt path, a few fireflies seemed to just stay close by them. Wednesday felt safe with Shino he would protect her with his life, she walked close to him her shadow and his looked as if they were one big shadow on the road. Even when they said nothing everything was magic nothing lacked interest, when they were together nothing else mattered.

"Shino?" Wednesday almost whispered

"Yes?"Shino answered almost concerned

"Do you think your parents liked me?" her eyes held a silent fear that they didn't like her

They stopped walking "of course, and even if they don't, I like you, that's all that matters" the two looked at each other silently, Shino smiled though it was hardly seeable Wednesday sensed it. She also smiled and gently took off Shino's glasses, his green grey eyes were so sharply defined even in the dark Wednesday then unhooked the top two fasteners of his jacket, Shino looked at her lovingly and she pulled him by his jacket to kiss her, she let his jacket go and he slowly pulled away Wednesday handed him back his glasses he gently put them on her and they both smiled as they finished walking to her tree Shino had maneuvered his arm around her waist. When they got to the tree Wednesday lightly kissed Shino before taking off her geta and leaping to her home, she packed up her training clothes, her headband, the hairclip her mother gave her, the notebook her father gave her, and the butterfly brooch that Shino had given her so many years ago. She hopped down in her comfortable shoes and hugged Shino.

"That was quick" Shino said.

"Yep" she smiled seeing on of Shino's bugs had escaped onto her skin

"Oh I'm sorry" he said quickly trying to get his bug

"No, no its fine, I like your bugs" Wednesday smiled

"Your sister hates them. She avoids them at all costs" he looked sad

"No she doesn't, she just does not understand" she touched Shino's arm lightly

"Thanks, that means a lot" Shino smiled and they began to walk back. On the way there were few other couples walking and even fewer people walking alone, one of the couples was Tenten and Rock Lee, they stopped just a few feet from Wednesday and Shino.

"H-hi Wednesday" Tenten stuttered

"Hello Tenten, how are you this evening?" Wednesday replied

"I'm well" she said less nervous clinging to Lee's arm

"That's good" she smiled looking at Tenten's date "Lee"

"Ah yes ma'am?" he said suddenly stiffening and standing straight

"You be good to her, you never know when I'm watching" Wednesday smirked

"Yes ma'am!" Lee said enthusiastically

Shino snickered standing at Wednesday's side then put his arm around her waist. He had seemed to forget he was glasses less and had his jacket unbuttoned.

"And who is your handsome date m'dear?" Tenten said smartly

"Oh its Shino, can't you recognize him?" Wednesday said holding tight to her man

"If I would have known he was so handsome I woulda taken his glasses and coat off myself!" Tenten said

"Ehem!" Lee said "I'm right here dear"

Tenten giggled and the two walked away "that was nice" Wednesday said

"I forgot I was half dressed……" Shino said glumly

Wednesday looked at him sympathetically "Shino, its fine" Shino looked away. Wednesday put her hand on his cheek and turned him to face her, he looked pained and sad. Wednesday rubbed her thumb on his cheek, Shino slowly bent down and kissed her gently and they were on their way. When they arrived back at the Aberame home the door was unlocked and there were new sheets and a thin blanket on the bed in the guest room, Kaho and Shibi had already gone to bed so Shino and Wednesday were alone.

"Shino?" Wednesday said half pleading half questioning

"Ah, yes dear?" Shino said standing in the doorway of the guest room

"Do you normally wake up before your parents?" she asked awkwardly

"Normally, why?" Shino was confused and curious

"Can…. I sleep with you? Like…. In your bed?" She looked uncomfortable fidgeting on the chair

"I…… it would look improper" Shino squirmed slightly

"But we would both wake up the same……. Virginity wise, I'm just afraid to be alone…… especially in a strange house, I DO normally sleep in a very familiar tree you know." She crossed her arms

"I……. I guess you could." Shino squirmed uneasily "I've never had a girl…… besides my mom…… in my house….. Or room at all yet alone.

"I never judge, remember? I've told you this" she stood up and walked towards him "I will undress in here so it looks normal, I will put out my training suit, it will look ordinary"

3


	2. a flusterfest

Disclaimer: alright totally forgot in chapter one and I'm sorry. I don't own Naruto or the characters, Also I'm a very evil person and took Kaho Juno-Aberame from Lithe-fider I believe I put Shen in there too O.o gyah

Claimer: I do own Wednesday as-a-matter-of-fact and I did make up Hinata and Wednesday's mom

Shino had finally given in to Wednesday's pleas and took her to his room. Wednesday admired the green and blue room with many pictures of bugs and scrolls, shelves of jarred bugs hung on his walls. Though unseen to anyone Shino was embarrassed having her in his room. Shino went to take off his glasses forgetting Wednesday had them he took off his jacket revealing his mesh shirt as he placed his worn jacket in the hamper.

"Shinokuun?" Wednesday said helplessly trying to reach her clasp on the back of her kimono. He turned to her wondering "can you get that?" she said clawing at the clasp. Shino walked over and gently unclasped it. "Thank you darling" Wednesday shot him a smile

"Anything for you" he said with a light blush

Wednesday smiled and slid out of the constricting piece of clothing as her breasts popped outward as it came off from over her mesh. "I thought you looked a bit pinched in that" Shino smiled with a low chuckle.

"Hardy har, Shinokuun, it was my mom's kimono" she looked down "she was a thinner woman than I"

"I'm sorry Wednesday Chan" he looked embarrassed "I didn't know"

"No worried dearest" she giggled "you didn't know "

Neither of the two were tired at all which surprised them both. The two stayed up for hours playing cards on Shino's bed, for clothing. Both of the two had mismatched mesh and shorts by the time they were tired. They fell asleep rather awkwardly, Shino was sitting up against the wall with Wednesday's bottom half facing forward and her top towards him so she was laying half sideways with her head on his shoulder, all in the midst of cards.

Kaho was first one up that morning, she went to the guest room to check on Wednesday who wasn't in the guest room. _Could she already be up and about?_ Kaho thought as she walked to Shino's room. She opened the door to her surprised to find the two cuddled sitting upright covered in cards, _oh my goodness!_ Kaho blushed. She ran as softly down the hall as she could to wake Shibi, she dragged her half asleep husband down the hall to see what she had seen.

Shibi rubbed his eyes then just stared for a few seconds. He pulled Kaho close by her waist and mouthed inaudibly "they remind me of us, so much"

Kaho mouthed back "I know, I love you." Before kissing her slightly shorter husband. They quietly closed the door and went to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

Wednesday woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes, she lightly kissed Shino before heading to the guest room to change. Wednesday came into the kitchen dressed in clean training clothes (a dark green sweater with a black pocket, sleeves and hood, with mesh, and a pair of long blue shorts)

"Good morning Kahosama, Shibisama" Wednesday bowed slightly

"Have a nice rest?" Shibi said with a hidden smirk

"Uh yes, I did" Wednesday shifted uncomfortably

"Pancakes?" Kaho smiled with a high plate offering Wednesday some.

"No thank you, but may I have some coffee please?" Wednesday asked politely

Kaho poured some coffee in a mug for her as Shino walked into the kitchen, dressed but looking somewhat odd and flustered, missing his glasses so you can see his grey-green eyes. Wednesday gasped as she took the glasses off and handed them to Shino.

"Looks like we might need to get you a pair of your own dear" Kaho snickered

Wednesday shifted uncomfortably starting to fidget (a bad habit of the Hyuuga's in direct attention)

"Mom, dad, what's with you this morning?" Shino almost snapped as he went to comfort the blue haired young lady he called his own.

Both of the older Aberames burst out laughing (in my fic the Aberames are very fun loving and personable inside the clan walls) at the two flustered and confused younger ninja.

After the two settled down a bit between giggles Kaho finally explained "we saw you two. Together, in bed"

"OH GOD NO!" Wednesday cried out "YOU MUST THINK I'M A LITTLE SKANK!" Wednesday was now crimson and on the verge of a nosebleed.

The two older ninja stared at the poor scared girl in pity. _We didn't think that at all _they both thought.

"No no! we thought you two reminded us of ourselves at your age! Thinking it was completely adorable." Shibi quickly explained

Confused Wednesday wiped her bleeding nose on her sweater and almost fainted confirming what had just happened. Wednesday blushed brightly then stared at her coffee.

Both of the flustered pair left the Aberame home late for practice and also stalled thinking of what happened as they made way to training.

AN: okay I highly doubt I have a lot of readers but please comment. Tell me how you think I've done on my first two chapters of my first ever Fanfiction. Criticism is good. No sugar coated reviews please, tell me your serious opinion. Hope you enjoyed! loveSam


	3. WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?

AN: blahhhh……. Okay readers Hows everyone? This next one I'm getting as I go… so if it sounds cracktarded I'm sorry, going from my mind with hardly any think time so whatever, and I might change how I have it set up in like narraration-wise so I dunno.

Wednesday arrived late at her training grounds as usual, it didn't matter because she trained alone, and she got to her usual spot and stared at her target tree.

When Shino arrived he got the craziest stares from Kiba and Kurinai-Sensai as Hinata was focused on the dirt. He walked past the three to set down his bag in its usual spot.

"You're late Shino, its not very like you" Kurinai said in authority

Hinata looked at Shino shyly then slowly walked towards him. Hinata gently plucked a long blue hair from his shoulder. "Uh…. Shino-kuun?" Hinata blushed deeply looking at the long blue hair of her sister "Where is this from?"

Shino immediately tried to walk past her but Kiba stopped him, Kiba looked at the hair then back to Shino. "Shino, man, did you score?" Kiba had a slight grin

"No Kiba I did not _score_" Shino looked irritated "it is none of _your _business about my personal life."

"It is my business Shino-kuun…… if it involves my sister…." Hinata was fidgeting as usual

"I….." Shino started "Can we talk about this later, maybe when she is present?"

Hinata nodded lightly looking at both of her teammates then smiling "But only if Kiba can come…."

Shino sighed then nodded.

"Well if we are through talking about personal lives" everyone looked at Kurinai "we can get started" immediately after her sentence she threw five kunai in the direction of the soon to be Chounins. Shino caught two of the three headed at him and Kiba and Kiba jumped over the other, Hinata caught the one flung at her about two inches from her face between her palms.

Wednesday was at her abandoned training ground a few miles away, three trees were covered in ninja weapons. Wednesday huffed at how hard she had worked, she went to the trees and started pulling out the weapons.

It had been about 4 hours that she trained _I wonder how Team 8 is doing._ She thought as she started towards the training area they occupied. She quickly hid behind a tree as she saw them still training. She watched as her little sister jumped at the Sensei and would land two or three strong kicks before jumping back and letting another teammate go for it. Shino was using his kaiki bugs to attack, the three young nin attacked until the Sensei held up her hand panting heavily.

"Dismissed!"Kurinai yelled to them all. Each gathered belongings as Wednesday unhid herself to the team. Shino quickly went to embrace her as Kiba and Hinata followed slowly.

"H-hello, sister" Hinata said softly as Shino let go. Wednesday smiled at her young sibling.

"That's your girlfriend?!" Kiba yelled in surprise at how decent and normal looking she was "She's mot a freaky bug user like you!"

Wednesday shot him a glare as did Shino, Hinata sort of just fidgeted. "Umm so…. Who does up to eat?" Hinata asked quietly

Everyone mumbled in agreement so they went to eat. They were seated by a maroon haired girl with dark gold eyes she wore a bright pink kimono with yellow roses on it. They were seated and given menus as the four sat in silence examining it. They all ended up just getting vegetable fried rice, Wednesday's with garlic and onion.

They talked during the wait. "So Wednesday-Chan….. I heard that you and Shino-kuun…."

"Are together. Yes" Wednesday cut her off looking her sister in the eyes, Hinata had a light blush.

"So… ummm how… did you meet?" Hinata asked looking at the two of them

"The Silver Firefly" Shino and Wednesday said at the same time.

"So, when did this happen" Kiba cut in.

"When I was seven, he was six" Wednesday replied and Shino nodded

"You guys haven't…. had… _it_ yet have you?" Hinata blushed deeply, Shino and Wednesday looked at eachother then back at Hinata and shook their heads. "umm…. Well good then" the food arrived and plates were placed in front of them. "I-_we_ also have a surprise….." Hinata said gently touching Kiba's arm.

Kiba grinned slightly "We're together" he smiled then kissed Hinata's cheek

"uh Hinata? Are you really sure you'll be a good couple? No offense but hyper blurting dog guy plus quiet shy girl like…. I don't even know" Kiba looked offended

"I…. I really like Kiba-kuun…. Better than Naruto-kuun" Hinata shyly said

"Naruto is a loser! He didn't notice you! At least you have that this guy notices you!"Wednesday said angrily

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or compliment" Kiba mumbled to himself

"Never mind Hinata. Me of all people shouldn't be judging. I'm happy for you…"

They all ate the food quietly chatting, and proposing toasts. When everyone was finished the two girls got up "you two can take care of the bill can't you?" Wednesday smirked pulling her sister towards the door. Shino and Kiba played rock paper scissors to see who pays. Shino won choosing scissors and walked to the door, he grabbed Wednesday by the waist from behind, she jumped slightly and Hinata giggled.

Kiba came outside and took Hinata's hand, the two happy couples walked down the streets of Kahona together, joking, laughing, and poking. It was like it were meant to be, like nothing else mattered.

………

...

…

..

.

AN: okay I know its really sappy romantic right now but the upcoming chapter has struggle, violence, rape, well maybe not rape quite yet but It'll come soon. I know I'm a hopeless romantic and probably will never find a good man like Shino but a girl can dream right? And write Fanfiction about it…


	4. violence for love

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters such as Shino, or Hinata, they belong to creators of Naruto. I do NOT own Kaho Juno-Aberame she belongs to a fellow fan-writer-artist Lithe-fider on Deviant art and

Claimer: Wednesday is all mine! I created her with my mind, to be the person that I am not but want to be someday. Go goals.

The two couples watched the sunset sitting on the village walls the night was Friday and still young, the two couples were to stay up until the sunrise and watch it from the opposite wall of the village. They all walked around the village, the fireflies just seemed to stay around them giving a pale light to each of the four's faces. Wednesday and Shino were walking nestled arms around another's waist. Hinata and Kiba were gently cuddled in each other's arms walking slightly slower than the two older.

As they walked past the Ramen shop they heard a loud slap that stopped them all and other bystanders in their tracks, Ino stormed out of the Shop looking pissed. Kiba let go of his girl as Naruto ran a few steps out the door with a red handprint on his face and cried "Wait Ino! I didn't mean it that way!" He sobbed lightly as he rubbed his face.

"Hey Naruto, date with Ino not go so well?" Kiba snickered looking at his friend's red face with the outline of Ino's hand in it.

"I told her she looked nice, and smiled, she slapped me and called me a pervert! She did look nice….. I love her in those jeans…. And she was wearing her orange hoody with cat ears…." He was going to cry again.

Hinata was trying not to say anything for the longest time but finally slipped. "N-Naruto-Kuun…."

"Hinata." Shino said calmly

"I thought she was the one….." Naruto whined

"She… o-obviously wasn't" Hinata whispered loudly

"Hinata." Wednesday said firmly.

"Oh… uh thanks Hinata." Naruto hugged her lightly and she blushed at his touch

"Hinata!" Wednesday yelled as Hinata broke of his embrace.

"I'm going to kill you Naruto!" Kiba roared as he jumped on his friend "NEVER TOUCH MY GIRL!!" Kiba yelled as he punched Naruto in the face and chest, Naruto just put his arms up to cover himself.

"I didn't know she was your girl!" Naruto whined. "How many times do I have to get beat up today?!"

"How the fuck many sent you to the hospital?" Kiba growled still punching him

"None of em!?" Naruto cried desperately coughing up blood

"This one ought to make up for it!" Hinata was frantically trying to get Kiba off "Get off me Hinata!" She obeyed and backed up.

The police arrived a few minutes after that and pulled bloody Kiba off of bloody Naruto. Kiba spent the night in jail and was to Naruto spent the week in the hospital. Hinata went home despite the offers to let her come with Shino and Wednesday despite having no date. She turned down the offer and decided a good rest could only help her, she would get Kiba in the morning and go see Naruto with him.

Shino and Wednesday walked around a while more before meeting up with Neji who was holding hands with Sakura, what a sight. "nii-san…" Wednesday whispered.

"Yeah sis?" he looked up to see her and Shino, slightly bloodily stained. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Where are you going?" Wednesday ignored his question.

"Taking Sakura home, well to the restaurant. Why?" Neji eyed her

"We'll talk then, family stuff" Shino nodded silently at her comment.

When they got to the restaurant Sakura insisted on getting them a free meal on her but everyone just wanted tea. When she brought it back she seemed to disappear so they could talk. "Nii-san, I want you to check on Hinata when you get home."

"Wh-why, what happened?" Neji asked shakily

"Kiba beat the daylights out of Naruto, Kiba went to jail for the night and Naruto is supposed to be in the hospital for a week." Wednesday looked sad for some reason.

"Uh… okay I'll do it right when I get back, I'll stay with her for the night then take her to get Kiba" he finished his tea and left.

When Shino and Wednesday finished they left to wander some more. The sun was starting to rises so they went to the wall to watch it. They sat on the wall cuddled close in the thin blanket that they brought and tiredly watched the sunrise, from there they could see Shino's parents on the Aberame clan wall watching it too. When the sun was up they went 'home' Kaho had insisted that Wednesday move in for she had nowhere to go. The two went home for some coffee and a clean set of clothes and to each of them a bath in the bathhouse.

Later after the two were clean, changed and awake they headed to the Hyuuga clan to greet Hinata and go see Kiba and Naruto. They waited about ten minutes before seeing groggy Neji and wide awake Hinata, still in her bloody clothes, walking towards them.

"Morning Hinata" Shino said

"What's so good about it?" Hinata almost growled

"He never said 'good' about anything" Wednesday pointed out

"Oh…. Okay" Hinata's eyes were red obviously from crying

"Have you been crying sis?" Wednesday asked and Neji nodded behind her

"Oh…. Um why um yes…" Hinata said

"_And drinking Hisashi's liquor" _Neji whispered to his sister.

The four walked towards the jailhouse as Neji changed his shirt while walking (for his was tear-stained from Hinata crying on him) they got a good half way there before Sakura and Ino showed up chatting about what Sakura got out of eavesdropping, And approached the group slowly.

"Your boyfriend beat up my boyfriend you little whore!" Ino poked Hinata hard in the shoulder

"Ow! At least I didn't slap my boyfriend for saying I looked nice!!" Hinata said loud even for Ino. "That's why this whole damn thing started!!"

Ino just stared at the smaller normally more quiet girl and her blue pupil less eye twitched "You got some mouth on you today missy. Are you DRUNK?!"

The word 'drunk' really pissed Hinata off and echoed in her head slapping her in the face every time, "YOU BITCH!" Hinata yelled before punching her straight in the cheek then storming off to the jailhouse. Wednesday and Shino chased her in a joggy manner as Sakura and Neji stayed with Ino.

They got to the jailhouse and Hinata said to the guard "Inuzuka Kiba" he nodded then took her to the holding cell where Kiba was, he unlocked it and Hinata ran inside of it and hugged Kiba tight. "Kiba! I love you! I love you!"

Kiba rubbed his eyes (for he had been sleeping) he hugged her back "I love you too… forever." He let go then looked at her seriously. "We need to go see Naruto."

"Ino too" laughed Wednesday and Hinata blushed deep red

"You hit Ino?" Kiba said looking at Hinata who nodded proudly. He hugged her tighter "I've grown on you haven't I?" Kiba smiled as he picked her up "And you've been drinking" Kiba snickered. Hinata blushed again as they made way to the Kahona hospital.

AN: sorry I ended so abruptly I didn't want to get to the hospital scene so soon. Its really dramatic and I want to get everything put up before I do the big drama scene. Review please, no sugar coating! HONESTY IS KEY. Any suggestions are welcome, not saying I'll use them all or any of them but it never hurts. Till next time.


	5. are you drunk?

AN: hey gang, how many have gotten this far? I don't think a lot because I haven't been getting reviews at all unless you are all just lazy. Tell me where you stand damnit! I feel like that creeper girl who writes to hear her own thoughts sigh maybe that _IS_ me…… whatever

Kiba kissed Hinata's cheek before picking her up from his lap and standing next to her. Wednesday and Shino moved away from the cell door to let them out. The two staggered out as if both of them were drunk, but only one of them was. The four walked down the street to the flower shop to get a little something for the two blondes that got beat by the couple.

"What do you think I should get Naruto?" Kiba asked the whole group

"Something that smells good" suggested Shino

"No, something that tastes like fucking ramen…." Hinata mumbled, Kiba heard and laughed as he grabbed her by her waist and kissed her.

"I'm getting to know a good side of my girl I never saw before, I like it, lets bring her out more often."

Wednesday sighed at Shino "I guess its up to us" she grabbed him by his coat and they disappeared into the shop. A couple minutes later they came back with orange Magnolias and blue cornflower for Naruto and lilacs with yellow buttercups, these bouquets were shoved at the buyers who were making-out and the other two left the shop. A couple of minutes later the two came out with the flowers and a flustered look (they must have been caught by the shop owner) and everyone was back on their way.

When they arrived at the hospital Hinata and Kiba stared at the door a few seconds before taking the other's hand and going in. People seemed to stare as if they all knew what happened.

"Uzamaki Naruto?" Kiba asked the lady at the desk

"Yamanaka Ino" Hinata said to her also

"Both down the hall 107"

The two couples walked down the hall to the door 107, they opened it and walked in. Neji and Sakura were already there Sakura hid behind Neji from Hinata who stared at her madly for telling Ino what she shouldn't have even known. Hinata set the flowers for Ino on the table next to her bed, Ino was watching her carefully she had some gauze on her face and stuffing in her mouth.

"Sorry I hit you Ino, next time don't be such a bitch" Hinata spoke with sincerity and pride that was not like the sober Hinata.

Ino tried to say something but couldn't, Kiba went over to Naruto and set his flowers on his table and sat down on his bed. "Naruto…. Naruto! Wake up!" Naruto almost flew out the window at the 

sight of Kiba "I'm sorry Kay? I overreacted I'm sorry." Naruto had a black eye some gauze and his chest was wrapped along with his mouth stuffed. Naruto also tried to speak but couldn't.

"Okay this is amusing and all but we should all let you rest" Wednesday said pulling Shino by his coat sleeve away. Ino said something that came out like "mumid mich mag mo" that made Wednesday turn towards her "excuuuuse me? Do you even know who you are talking to?" she growled at the blonde's arrogance "I'll fuck you up way worse than your bitch over there who only notices loud hookers like you!"

Ino looked dumbfounded. _What's with all the quiet people and them telling me off today? Who's next, Shino? _She just sunk into her bed as everyone left.

After they all were outside Shino turned to his girl, he gently touched her cheek then kissed her. He was proud of his girl who stuck up for herself and his teammate (her sister) he held her by her waist as the other two couples just watched, Neji eventually pulled Sakura away and they were gone. Kiba squeezed Hinata by her shoulders as they too left to go and sit for awhile.

When the two had finished their love episode there were quite a few stares about seeing an Aberame with the PDA (public display of affection) thing. They found Kiba and Hinata playing tic-tac-toe on a napkin at the ice-cream place, they decided to wait for the lovebirds. Both couples were sitting at the shop and ordered their own ice-cream. Kiba got Strawberry, Hinata got Chocolate, Wednesday got coffee flavored, and Shino got green tea. They all were sitting on two benches close together, Kiba got ice-cream on his nose and Hinata licked it off which earned her a French kiss.

"Those two." Wednesday sighed looking at Shino.

"I think its rather cute" Shino said as he poked his girlfriend's side, she jumped slightly then scooted towards him. She stuck her ice-cream close to him.

"Its really good" she mused as he took a lick he smiled and let her have some of his. Shino held her in his free arm as they watched a gorgeous green butterfly flutter in front of them then land on Wednesday's head, Shino looked at it for a second smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"just like my mom" he whispered into her ear and she smiled. Wednesday looked over at Kiba and her sister just to check up on them only to see Hinata asleep sitting on Kiba's lap with her face in his shoulder with him asleep too.

"aww how adorkable" Wednesday joked as she touched Shino's cheek lightly and kissed him. The older couple left to watch the sunset again, sitting on the wall they wrapped themselves in the blanket and fell asleep on the wall together.

AN: Violence, drama, and sweet fluffy innocent romance. Be happy! dances if I even have any readers I'm sure you'll be enthralled. I'm sure you'll all be startled within the next few chapters. MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAAHA because I'm an evil bitch and nothing can be perfect in my book.


	6. how did you?

Disclaimer: I tell my readers I believe I have two…. At this point so I'm kind of happy I have some at all. I do not own Naruto or any of the people in it. I do not own Kaho Juno-Aberame. I also do not own the Aqua song/lyrics used in this chapter I just thought it fit well, Aqua is a great band I suggest checking them out sometime 

Claimer: I own Wednesday and all of the pairings were my idea and the whole plot and story scheme were my ideas all original

Good morning sunshine,  
you are my only light,  
lying with me by my side,  
you keep me warm all day.  
Just stay with me.  
.

Wednesday squirmed as she woke up in Shino's arms, the sun was just starting to rise on the other side of Kahona. _Mmmm good morning!_ She thought as she cuddled closer to Shino's warm chest. Shino squirmed a bit without opening his eyes. The morning was nice with a chill in the air they both woke slowly to a gorgeous day, they were both still tired so they walked back home (Kaho had insisted Wednesday moved in so she had a garenteed place to stay.

"Good morning you two" Kaho said as they walked in the door "long couple of days?" Kaho looked at them, her glasses slipping down her nose showing her ember eyes before she pushed them back up.

"Meh" Wednesday grunted tiredly making her way to her room formerly known as the guest room, she tripped on the first stair and ended up lazily laying across the bottom three steps.

Kaho looked at Shino who was in the kitchen getting some juice, he drank half his glass and groggily trailed towards the stairs. "Gyah!" he cried as he fell over Wednesday. "Love…." He said to her as if it would make her move or look up. Shino sighed and picked his girl up from the stairs and tiredly carried her upstairs. He gently placed her in bed and pulled the covers over her, and fell asleep on the floor.

Shino woke covered in Wednesday's blanket, her in his arms. Shino smiled to himself as he undressed the both of them and put her in bed as he held her beside him in her bed. And they slept until there was a knock on the door to Wednesday's room.

"Come in" Wednesday groaned

Shibi opened the door and stepped in "Kaho had me bring this up for when you two were hungry" he put two bentos on the desk and left.

"Shinoooo" Wednesday whined.

"Mmm?" Shino asked

"Your dad just left food if you want any."

"Do you want any?"

"No…. I want sleep."

"Heh" Shino stroked her hair then wrapped his arms around her, he could hear the light patter of rain on the window sill he smiled as his kikachu hummed quietly.

"Hum…. You're warm…. I love the sound of your kikachu" she smiled cuddling into his arms. Wednesday sneezed.

"Bless you…." Shino whispered knowing she was getting sick.

"Shino….?" She shivered

"Hum?"

"I want to be like you… like your parents…. And learn the art…. Of Kikachu…." She looked up at him hopefully.

"Alright…. We'll talk about it later…. Now you need rest" Shino held her close keeping her as warm as he could.

About a week passed and Wednesday was miserably sick, Shino was glad it was warm mid-summer, he had very few missions and no training to distract him from the girl he loved in her time of need.

"Mother…?" Shino asked Kaho

"Hum?" Kaho asked turning toward him, she was about a foot taller than him as she was to Shibi.

"Wednesday….."

"Is sick." Kaho thought she finished his sentence and turned around

"No…. its not that….." Kaho turned back to him

"She is not pregnant is she?"

"NO! ...no…. I mean I'd hope not…. I didn't do it"

Kaho let out a breath "what is it then?"

"I hardly believed her at first…. But she keeps talking about it" Shino let out a breath "Wednesday wants to learn Kikachu"

Kaho almost gasped as Shino went tending to the hot ramen he'd been making for Wednesday. "Wait until your father hears!" she sounded as if she were about to jump for joy, Shino didn't look back but nodded over his shoulder.

"Wait till I hear what?" Shibi said walking into the kitchen

"Wednesday is!" Kaho started

"Pregnant?" Shibi asked

"No" Shino sighed "Interested in learning the ways of Kikachu"

"What?" Shibi gasped

"You heard me" Shino said lowly "she wants to start when she gets well" Shino picked up Wednesday's bowl it was HER bowl, she made it. It was a large green bowl with a handle, and it had her name on it with a painting of a Flower mantis stalking a Luna moth. She had started three more but they were left to dry just before she'd gotten sick and were plain white bowls with handles. Shino made his way upstairs with the hot soup and went into Wednesday's room.

"How are you feeling?" Shino asked as he set the bowl on her end table.

"A lot better but not well…." She looked up at him, her eyes had dark circles and her voice was weak. He felt horrible how he had wished it were him that were sick, she had been having a hard time keeping anything down and he regretted bringing the soup.

"I brought…. Soup…." He said sadly as he sat on her bed.

"Th-thank you dear" She managed as she weakly picked up the bowl. Her window was open; it was the season when mantises were out and about. She enjoyed watching them, Luna moths too they were in a tight tie for first on her favorite insect list.

"I should let you rest….." he said before slowly walking to the doorway then stopping

"_Shino-kuun?"_ Wednesday silently said in the Kikachu language

"_Hn? How did you?_" he asked in it back

"_I learn from seeing and hearing_" she replied eating some of the ramen

"_What did you have to ask me?_"

_"Can you ask Kaho-Sama to bring some medical tea?"_

_"Ah, mom's tea. Of course. " ……. "Do you need anything else?"_

"_No thank you dear"_

Shino went downstairs and asked his mother to bring Wednesday some medical tea, she said she would. She made some tea and took it up, when she got inside the room she noticed Wednesday's cartilage piercing had been bleeding.

"Oh deary dear… your poor ears" Kaho said setting the tea down

"_Oh hello Kaho-Sama…. Thank you for bringing the tea"_

"_You have learned the language? I am so proud!"_ Kaho mused as she got an alcohol soaked cotton ball and cleaned the ear that was facing her _"we wouldn't want you to get these infected especially when you are already sick"_ Kaho gently turned Wednesday's head to get to the other ear which had a bar through it on the inside if the rim, she cleaned it and threw away the cotton ball.

"_Thank you for being so hospitable Miss Kaho-Sama"_

"_Ah we like you kiddo, Shibi is talking to the other clan members about you learning Kikachu" _Kaho smiled handing her the tea

"_Ah, I hope they let me….. I want to be just like this family since I have not much of my own…." _She sighed_ "I want to fit in and one day make a good wife to your son, I want to be strong like my parents were and like you and Shibi-Sama are. I want to be someone my sister is proud of, someone people fear but are also proud to know."_

Kaho was almost in tears, Wednesday was strong, a dreamer, and one day to be her daughter-in-law. _I know they will let you_ she thought. She patted the girl's shoulder, smiled, and left.

Shibi was out at the time visiting each clan member personally to discuss Wednesday's interests and get everyone's viewpoint on it. There were only two other separate households in the Aberame clan (sadly ) the first household was of Gona (goh-hah) the stubborn widow. Shibi knocked on the door, momentarily she answered. Gona was a pale woman years of fifty-and-one years, she never looked her age, she looked too young. She wore a black high collared jacket with wrist length sleeves and white trim and pockets, with long blue pants. Her glasses were slanted rectangles, and her hair was silver with touches of brown, she carried a long silver-blue cane.

"Shibi-sama……" she was the eldest left of the clan "What is it? Is Kaho unwell?" though antisocial she had some compassion.

"Gona-san….. ah no Kaho is well"

"What is it then? It must be of some importance….. the last time it was of consulting me of accepting that outsider son-in-law of mine….." she eyed him suspiciously

"Why I am here is in of that area of business" Shibi looked at her in all seriousness

"Shibi-sama……"

"My one day to be daughter-in-law….." he paused to take a breath "She is interested in the art of Kikachu…." He hoped she would take it well

"What! Shibi-sama! You must be joking!" She looked up at him in disbelief "Not another one….. don't we have a big enough clan for you?"

"Its not that, my son loves her, and she loves him…. And she has already picked up on the language very well……" he sighed "Why would you say that she couldn't…. she is a good honest girl….. and she is ready to dedicate her life to the Kikachu way."

"Love…. Such an old word….. you have my permission, but under the condition that I meet this honest Casanova"

"When she is well again…. Thank you Gona-san…." Shibi and Gona exchanged bows as Shibi went to depart to the last household. Shibi arrived at the small home to find Nakito and Yesettet training in the back yard through the gate. Nakito the tall red headed mother used her chakra brush to make seals in order to protect herself, she always wore her lime green jacket high collared with green pants and red geta, her glasses were slanted ovals.

Yesettet on the other hand, the older of the ten-year-old twins was slightly eccentric she always wore a long skirt with long shorts underneath, her skirt held almost any color you could think of. Yesettet made a lot of her clothing, her favorite jacket was green, with purple and black flames at the high cut bottom so you could see her stomach, her right sleeve was short the left was long with two purple stripes at the end and her high collar had orange spots, quite colorful due because the original jacket was green. Her hair was green with spiked red tips and it was very long tied to a spiky ponytail, her glasses were reddish rectangles.

When the two finished Nakito addressed Shibi with a bow as the three of them headed inside. Lukio and Yesetu were at the table working on handwriting. Lukio nodded in acknowledgment his medium green hair flipping , his red tinted rectangle glasses shining, his jacket was much like an undetailed version of Yesettet's, his was purple with the one short one long style, but his was not a belly shirt. Yesetu was duller than his family, he wore all brown and a sleeveless coat his hair was also green with red spiked tips and his glasses were plain ovals.

Shibi spoke to them all of them about Wednesday becoming a kikachu user, they all were easily fine with it, Nakito, like her mother wanted to know Wednesday better, but it was all agreed. Wednesday was to become a kikachu user.

AN: alright this chapter was a pain in my ass and I kept making typos……. All of the newly introduced people are mine! If you want to borrow(doubt it) just ask and stuff. They were the pain in the ass part because of introducing four people in special detail is hard. I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 7 soon


	7. what no

AN: alright reader, since fanfiction told me I currently have one, this may be the last chapter for a bit, in celebration of the seventh chapter I am going on a hiatus to write an Alvin and the chipmunks + the Chipettes so I don't know how long I'll be off this story. Also in celebration of chapter 17 I'll be taking another hiatus to write a Carebears fic when they are in human form, so I dunno, I've actually been very hesitant to start this chapter because of the hiatus thingy so here it goes.

Wednesday awoke on a dark rainy morning and without even thinking got up and went downstairs. Shino was in the kitchen with Shibi talking about the arrangements for Wednesday's ceremony , when Wednesday walked in they immediately stopped talking.

"Wednesday, are you feeling well?" Shino asked, Wednesday nodded.

"The clan has decided you are to become a Kikachu user…." Shibi said looking up, she nodded again getting some orange juice "You need to choose two donors from the clan, one male one female" Shibi said looking at the paper he was working on.

"Shino and Kaho-sama….." Wednesday said sitting down next to Shino with her juice

"You will need to get to know the Kikachu of your donors, to make sure your personalities will go together…." Shino said and Shibi nodded "Since you have already mastered the language it should be fairly easy" Shino smiled putting his hand on hers. She nodded drinking her juice.

_"Hello kikachu of Shino….. How are we today?"_

There were numerous tiny voices speaking to her all at once, some confident some shy saying _"I'm GREAT thank you Wednesday-chan!" _or _"I-I'm alright I guess thank you for asking….." _or _"What's it matter? I'm only one kikachu….."_ a lot of them were shy yet calm but somewhat depressed. Wednesday didn't know if they matched her personality that well but she had some time to get to know everyone's kikachu.

_"I bet its new to be talking to a non kikachu user isn't it?"_

Again many voices spoke at once almost all of them had said something along the lines of _"not many non users know how to talk to us"_

_"I guess being around everyone got me used to it."_

Fewer voices spoke this time most just said _"yeah…."_

Wednesday thought Shino's kikachu were depressed and emo-like so she decided to try Shibi's.

"_Hello kikachu of Shibi-sama…. How are you all?"_

Shibi's kikachu buzzed uneasily almost irritantly and didn't answer her until Shibi spoke _"Now now_, _answer the poor girl, she's only trying to be friendly!" _they buzzed uneasily before all in unicision saying _"fine, now go away!"_

"A bit antisocial eye?" Wednesday asked. Shibi shrugged though in agreement. "I think I'll have a walk…." Wednesday got up from the table, kissed Shino's cheek then walked out the kitchen door. Wednesday walked to the main garden, the beauty was perplexing she looked around and sat on a stone bench. She heard something, it sounded like a voice, she listened closely.

"_Wednesday-chan….." _it was in kikachu language, to her surprise there was one kikachu in front of her speaking _"Gona-sama wishes a word, please follow me" _the tiny kikachu was fast, and led her to a small red and purple house at the far inside of the Aberame clan, an older woman was sitting on the porch.

"I sensed you were well, I knew it had to be soon." The woman known as Gona said

"Ah…. Thank you for inviting me Miss Gona" Wednesday bowed, a thin mist-like fog shrouded everything.

"No need to bow here dear, we are equals, maybe one day I will bow to you….." she smiled picking up a small pear shaped gourd "come inside and have some tea…." She and Wednesday went inside and sat in a small warm kitchen. "What kind of tea do you drink?"

"Plain green tea with sugar, thank you"

"Ah… that I can do" Gona smiled boiling water for tea. "So what got you interested in the kikachu?"

"I've been fascinated by them ever since I met Shino…. They seem to have such beauty and strength"

"You know not a lot of people would really say that…." Gona looked at her, Wednesday nodded.

"I know, but I'm not other people, I'm not like them and I never will or wish to be…."

"How long have you known Shino?"

"Ah…." Wednesday thought. "Eight years about….."

"Ah…. Hum…. How did you two meet?"

"Oh… uh…. I worked at the Silver Firefly….."

"Ah…. So you were the Hyuuga girl I heard so much about…. I thought he was speaking of…. Uh…. Hinata is it?"

"Oh… my half sister…. No, she lives in the lap of luxury….. no need to work for her"

"Oh… I'm sorry dear….." Gona placed her tea in front of her

"No its fine, its not your fault…. I've learned to struggle and to not, I AM a hard worker unlike pampered children, I know the value of a days work…… I am smart and strong."

Gona smiled and patted the girl's hand "You have my blessing if you need it"

Wednesday bowed slightly "Thank you Gona…." They drank the tea and talked some before it got dark and Wednesday had to go home. She departed to the end of the clan close to the gates and went inside.

"Did you meet anyone new today dear?" Kaho called as the door closed

"Yes Kaho-Sama, I met a Miss Gona….. She gave me her blessing." Wednesday went to the kitchen

"Really…. So she liked you?" A green haired man said from a chair "lucky you… she HATES me, and I married her daughter!" The red haired woman next to him slapped him hard and he squeaked "Nakito! You know I love you!" Nakito crossed her arms as he rubbed the handprint left in his.

"Well Lukio, you don't act like it sometimes…." Nakito hissed

"Mom, must you abuse dad in public?" a colorful girl spoke up, fixing her green and red hair

"She must Yesettet, he was showing more concern for grandma than mom" a boy who looked like a duller colored twin said.

"Shut up Yesetu!" she slapped her brother, he mumbled something about troublesome sisters and just sat there.

"Uh hello….." Wednesday said

"Helloooo" all of them said together

"Ah dear, sit down….." Shino patted the chair next to him

Dinner was mostly a blur of talking and slapping, _the Aberame clan has some dominant women_ Wednesday thought as she sat behind Shino on the bed with her legs around his waist. She breathed in his scent with her forehead on his shoulder, her long blue hair dangling down onto his chest. She hugged him close, her chest against his back, as she put her chin on his shoulder. Shino turned slightly and kissed her cheek.

"You did good" he whispered into her hair

"You tease me well you do" Wednesday whispered through her hair and let him go

"I don't even try" he whispered seductively and laid back on the bed. Wednesday pursed her lips as she crawled over him, she took off her mesh her large breasts against his chest, her knees on both sides of his waist, and her gentle lips were meeting with his. Wednesday led this passionate kiss, her tongue dancing with his, her bare chest rubbing on his, Wednesday felt something stiffen between her thighs and led Shino's hands upward onto her breasts, Wednesday removed her panties and Shino's 

boxers, both of them rubbing against each other. Wednesday broke the kiss and whispered in Shino's ear.

"I want you to take me"

Shino complied their lips joined one another again, Wednesday carefully guided him inside her, Shino and Wednesday softly moaned in harmony, Wednesday bringing herself up and down on him, Shino grabbing her thighs bringing her down fast and hard. Wednesday using his chest to push off to help herself move up and down on his hard penis. Sweat poured down their chests and faces, the hot room getting hotter as they made love, both moaned a bit louder as they came. Wednesday slowly rolled over off of Shino and laid next to him panting lightly, the both of them slowly drifted off in each others arms.

The couple woke up just as a strip of sunlight hit the far horizon and they both reclothed themselves slowly.

And made way to the river that ran through the clan, they washed the scent of raw sex from their bodies and went back home. The two made breakfast, Waffles with hash browns and black coffee, well actually Shino did coffee and Wednesday was in charge of food it was decided because they knew Wednesday was the better cook.

Kaho and Shibi came down and thanked the two as they all ate breakfast with the normal enjoyable chatter as always.

Later a letter came for Wednesday it was for her to go behind the silver firefly and meet somebody, Wednesday remembered seeing the handwriting before but not where. Wednesday arrived behind the closed restaurant, nobody was there…. It was suspicious, suddenly Wednesday was struck by a heavy object in the back and was knocked to the ground, the hardly coherent girl didn't move in fear of being struck again.

"You think getting those…. Kikachu will make you strong?" the voice was faintly familiar and mocking "Do you think it would make your parents proud?" the man snorted and yelled "IF THAT IS WHAT YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE WRONG!" She felt her eyes close as the person turned her over, and took off her pants. She felt his hands spread her legs "That Aberame will not get what I'm taking from you now!" He thrust himself inside of her, her quiet cries made him thrust harder, hurting her insides. He grunted as he came inside her. He replaced her pants and left, just left, he left her there bleeding, dirty and hurt.

_Whoever you are, you were wrong….. About my parents, the kikachu, and Shino, he has what you think you took. _Wednesday thought before she passed out.

The next thing Wednesday knew, she was in her own bed, Shino his family, her friends, and the newly met Aberames surrounding her. Hinata was crying, everyone seemed to know what happened to her, they were all sad, it was June 3rd she had slept a week, she didn't even know

AN: I said this one might be a bit disturbing, I don't know what is more disturbing to whoever is reading, the sex or the rape, whichever, this was a hard chapter, and I'm not telling who the rapist is because it will kill any respect or love he has/had/will have. Fuck….. I need to start my hiatus, its only for the first chapter of the next story though so I might make it short so I can get back to this but I dunno.

3 evilpeacemaker, Sam


	8. bath

AN: and I'm back….. I wrote a chapter…. I tried to seduce my friend's ex and I'm feeling great! Besides the last happening in the last chapter…. I know I suck…. But I'm happy because I have 4 current readers last time I checked and also I got a review! My first ever! By Shika-lazy, congrats though it was about Shino's eye color I'm happy I finally got one! Go me.

Wednesday looked at her little sister who was crying softly in Kiba's arms, she was obviously drunk again… Wednesday sat up in her bed, she was wearing a loose tee and her training shorts. She got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Be careful with your back" somebody called after her.

Wednesday was then confused, _my back?_ She asked herself. She stood in the bathroom and sat on the toilet to pee, it felt like it had been ages since she last peed. Wednesday suddenly remembered to check her back, she gently pulled off her shirt which had nothing but binding on her chest underneath, she turned around her back to the big mirror a hand mirror at hand.

The girl gasped at what she saw and dropped to the floor and started to cry, she bent and whined at the painful movement and slowly rocked herself on the floor. This went on for about an hour before I knock came.

"Wednesday-sama?" Yesettet asked "Are you alright? Do you need help?"

"No…. but can you get Kaho-sama? Please?"

"Yes ma'am"

Knock. Knock. It was Kaho Sama "Dear? did you hurt yourself?" Wednesday opened the door and let her in, she sat on the toilet seat tears in her eyes.

"How did this happen to me?" She sobbed through her hands Kaho held her silently and knowingly. After a while Wednesday was clothed in loose things and went downstairs to eat, her chakra had been strained from no food. She ate six bowls of rice with plenty of sweet green tea.

The day after she looked at the calendar and groaned two days before her birthday, she hit her forehead on the wall as Shibi walked by.

"Your forehead doesn't make a good hammer does it?" Shibi snickered walking by and called back into the living room where she was "You need to choose your donors today."

"Shino and Kaho-sama" Wednesday groaned and flopped on the couch, her breasts bouncing on Shino's lap. "Sorry Shino, I didn't see you there…" She felt him get hard as he blushed looking at her.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked crimson cheeked.

"No, are you joking? I'm sore inside and out, complements of you."

"You did all the work it was all you!"

"….. Got me there…." Shino nodded. Wednesday smiled seductively as she rubbed her breasts on his hard penis "Ready for a second run?" she whispered in her sexiest voice.

"W-Wednesday-chan…." He said shakily as her rubbing sent a shiver up his spine. She rubbed against him some more then got up making her way to the bathhouse in back of the home. Wednesday took off Kaho's jacket that she had been loaned as loose clothes, she hung it on the door and dropped her shorts right in the dirt she slid off her panties and hung them on the doorknob before walking in. Her binding was off so when she got into the cool water her breasts were floating at the top of the water.

Shino soonafter entered in nothing but his hard on and got into the giant bathtub slowly, he came up behind Wednesday and poked her, and not with his hands. Wednesday turned to him pressing herself hard against him. His hard cock was poking her lower belly and she led him to the far end of the bath with a body spot that fit her every curve, she gently laid in it and let Shino climb on top of her.

Shino gently entered her warm, wet, tight body, they both gently moaned in pleasure as he slowly thrust into her, once, twice, and again. He picked up the pace, thrusting hard into her sending them both into almost a shrieking fit as Shino suckled one of her breast and played with the other pinching and pulling at her nipple, she moaned in ecstasy and he did the same to the opposite. After he was done playing with her huge breasts he slid his tongue into her hot mouth and thrust harder, deeper, into the girl he loved. Wednesday came seconds before Shino and they sat in the cool water for a few minutes before Shino pulled out of her. At least this time they had no need to clean off the smell and they relaxed and soaked a bit.

They came out and it was dark outside, Wednesday watched a Luna moth flow by elegantly, leaving a faint green dust on the couple who had slowly reclothed themselves. Wednesday sighed at the beauty of the moth and held Shino close. The two sat in the grass and stargazed falling asleep in oneanothers embrace.

Wednesday woke up in a shiver of a dream of what happened. She felt his cold breath on her cut and broken back, she felt his long hair against her bloody shoulders, she heard his haunting tormenting voice all again and again. Her insides tearing because it wasn't what she wanted.

AN: hah complete… I know this one's a bit funky…. Wednesday has very little recollection of what happened that night. She slept for a week and was horny so I had a smex scene. And I wanted a bit of drama so we had her nightmare. And I know that its reaaaaly graphic but review please! 3


	9. a party in favor of you

AN: blegh…. Last day of meds guys!! Two more doses today! And I have a reader that I know give a round of applause to Corey W!! yee! Keep reading if you've gotten this far. I still would like some more reviews though, never can get enough.

The two awoke in the grass slightly dew glazed and still slightly greenish powdered, Wednesday cuddled closer to Shino the sun bright in their faces. Shino slightly sat up, and pulled her onto his lap, she slightly laid on his shoulder dozing off on him.

Shino picked his love up and took her inside, he plopped her down on the couch and he went to fix some rice. Wednesday rolled off the couch hitting the floor hard.

"Fuck!" Wednesday swore

"Wednesday? Are you okay?" Shino tried to see over the couch

"Meh… neh" Wednesday moaned

"Alrighty then…."

Wednesday got up and sat at the table as Shino gave her a bowl, she bowed and thanked him as he sat next to her. He put his arm around her waist as they ate the rice. It was strange… they hadn't seen Kaho nor Shibi all day… nobody woke them up outside… it was weird but nice to be alone sometimes. After the weird random meal they went into the garden towards the front gates and stared at the passing by insects and birds and other wildlife.

Kaho and Shibi came through the gates with a box on wheels and quickly went past them hoping they just ignored it. Shino and Wednesday both sighed at the sight getting up and following. Wednesday was thinking the contents of the box were probably for her birthday tomorrow…. She then was thinking she didn't need anything for being born; she had been rewarded already with not being killed at birth.

When they walked in the door after them Kaho sighed and Shibi kept looking at what he was doing because he was halfway in the box!

"I was hoping we could do all of this later" Kaho said looking at Wednesday

"Uh what later?" Wednesday asked

"Hum…" she sighed "Hold on Shibi is going through it…"

"I don't see why…. The worst that there could possibly be is a condom or seven…." Shibi echoed from in the box.

"Fine. Just let them go through it" Kaho said and Shibi came out of it

"Here you two go…." Shibi pushed the box towards them, it was a HUGE box full of musty smelling stuff.

Kaho and Shibi both left going out the door. Shino and Wednesday started going through the box, there was a pair of Aberame glasses laying on top, it had an earring on a clip attached to it, they were Shibi's glasses. There was a snapshot underneath it that had Mrs. Kaho and another lady in it, on the back it said "Kaho and Juna, Roommates". There was a lot of clothes in it, a Kimono that was all the colors of Magnolias with a praying mantis on it that struck Wednesday's fancy though she never liked being girly.

There was an Aberame style jacket, beige with plum trim.(obviously Shibi's) Another Aberame style jacket just with a high cut bottom and one of the sleeves had been sewn back on, it was earthen red with dark green trim. There was a really dark blue Kimono with some moth holes in it, golden trim and pockets, it had a cool hood.

Under the clothes there was a large collection of Polaroid pictures of Kaho and Shibi and a lot of insects and Yondame was with both of them in one, there was a collection of friends and family in the pictures. Under this giant pile of pictures was a scrapbook/love journal it had diary entries from when they first met to having Shino, there were tons of pictures and leaves and flowers taped all over the place. Wednesday liked it and thought that she should make one too.

They got to the bottom of the box, there was lots of flowers, confetti, pieces of colored paper, and beads, Wednesday took a handful and looked at it for a few seconds before blowing it all onto Shino, flustered he tried getting it off but failed so he took a handful dropping it all on her head, she laughed and jumped on him. In the pile of confetti and Polaroid pictures she kissed him deeply and he kissed back. They were in love… Madly.

The two fell asleep in the pile and woke up to Kaho talking to them.

"Hello, Lovebugs? Crazy people passed out on the living room floor!"

Wednesday squirmed waking Shino up. He lightly shook her and she sat up putting her hands behind her and slipping on the Polaroids.

"feel free to wear anything in the box, well… on the floor" She laughed to herself and walked away.

Wednesday grumbled and fell back onto the pile of pictures. Shino lightly kissed her and got up.

"Happy birthday, love" he said and exited the room

Wednesday sighed and sat up she looked at the three articles of clothing and Shibi's jacket and glasses she took it all upstairs to try on, she ended up wearing the Magnolia mantis Kimono with the earth red jacket and the glasses with the gold and red dangle. She went downstairs and had coffee and toast before going outside to find the whole inside of the clan decorated in green black and brown, Hinata and Kiba were there, with Shino and all of the Aberames.

She was so happy she cried, but this was not all the surprise for that day.

Later Wednesday was taken to the main garden for her Kikachu ceremony, Shino and Kaho knelt next to her who was laying on a stone bench, each put four kikachu on her body and told them _"this is your host now, you will protect them and they will provide you with a home, food and shelter"_ after the eight burrowed into her skin she was let up and given her usual sweetened green tea. She almost felt no different, the kikachu moved in her chakra paths, they quietly spoke to her at times.

It was explained to her that she was to start out with eight and her Kikachu were to mate to thousands. She was to keep a high chakra level and train regularly. She was told she may be sore and stuck in bed, Kaho's had made her have to be put in a coma. It was a topic for concern but she knew not to overdo it, Tsunade was informed Wednesday was unable to do any missions for up to a year. The woman who ran the Blud village where Wednesday did missions for was to be informed.

AN: I feel good I have a reviewer that likes my work on this one! I have two on the other one but this is my first…. I guess I'm stuck doing a chapter of both alternating normally… sigh eh… meh… blah reviews? Please and thank you


	10. sadness and sorrow 10th anniversary

AN: god… it's really coming down also TIME SKIP!! Yeah not the whole year just about seven months haha!! I'm evil, no not THAT evil, read up babies!!

Wednesday woke up on a chilly January morning. She looked at her calendar first thing January 23rd….. it was Shino's birthday! She tried to run to her closet but was stopped by a surge of pain sent through her whole body, she stopped and walked. She had been sore due to her chakra passages needing be stretched for her kikachu to move freely, there were a few permanent holes in her arms for her kikachu to come and go freely.

She was digging through her closet for something that would make her presentable. Recently she had switched her wardrobe style, she now wore jackets with high collars and removable hoods, lots of arm freedom and they almost were down to the bottom of her long shorts that she would never give up. She dug all the way to the back where she found a dark green Kimono with a chin high collar and a black hood that could be tucked out of sight, it had Luna moths embroidered on the black edges, it was one of her favorites.

She slid it on making sure the hood was tucked away she tied her hair up in a fluffy bun with a neon green ribbon. Her bangs were getting long… She decided to style them to curl and end at her eyes. She carefully painted her lips a crimson red, and put in her black hoop earrings, and the last touch, her new emerald green sunglasses. She went outside without eating or drinking and sat out in the main garden.

Wednesday had lost all urges to be loud and known, she now preferred to sit alone and be left alone. Shino almost missed her when he walked by but his first glance over turned to a stare, a LONG stare. Wednesday stood up and slowly walked to him, the top two clasps on her dress were unclasped so he could see her bright red lips that next to green just were the brightest shade of red he'd ever seen (red and green are complimentary colors so they look at the brightest next to each other) Wednesday stood on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

"Happy birthday love" she said sweetly not saying anything about the red lips stain on his cheek

"Thank you dear" he said removing her glasses so he could see her eyes, they had gotten rainbow flecks in them, the kikachu had changed them a bit.

Wednesday laughed quietly as she snatched her glasses back from him. She replaced her glasses to the rightful place, Shino took her by her waist and they walked around Kahona for awhile. Time had flown since June it seemed like it were only weeks ago.

They had seen Kiba and Hinata who gave them a home knitted scarf that they both made together by switching off when each got tired, Hinata knitted green, and Kiba knitted grey. The green stripes were thicker, lazy Kiba. Shino gently wrapped the scarf around Wednesday and himself loosely.

Tenten and Lee gave Shino a patch hat made out of patches. Tenten collected the patches Lee did the sewing. Wednesday made him wear it, she thought it looked cute, he thought it looked dirty. 

Wednesday was Tenten's friend and was loyal so she made him by flicking him in the forehead when he tried taking it off.

Upon meeting with Naruto who was Ino-less currently he gave Shino a homemade coupon that was good for one bowl of ramen with Naruto anytime! It had a crappy drawing of Naruto on it and was colored orange in crayon. Wednesday said he should keep it as blackmail so he did. Ino found them shortly after her and her boyfriends were both missing a few teeth which amused Wednesday greatly. Ino shoved a couple purple flowers at him and ran away to find Naruto.

Sakura and Neji invited Shino and Wednesday to dinner for his birthday at Hurano's. So they had a dinner date that night to see to.

Later they were at Hurano's and were seated with Neji and Sakura, they chatted and ate and had fun. Wednesday was worried because Neji wasn't being himself, all fidgety and nervous wasn't like him, it reminded her of when Shikamaru and her were hanging out. He had to tell her something that day.

FLASHBACK

Wednesday had been waiting to watch clouds with Shikamaru, her second best friend for weeks but he made it perfectly clear that today was to be the day, October 10th anniversary of the Kyuubi attack…. An odd day she thought, but what the hell.

The two went to their favorite spot and laid in the grass. Shikamaru was unusually fidgety and was not paying attention to the clouds at all. He kept looking at Wednesday until he sat up, she did too to see what was wrong.

"Shikamaru-kuun? Are you alright?" she asked quite concerned.

"Wednesday…. My best friend… I have something…. To tell you…."

"Wh-what is it?" her voice wobbled

"It's just… we've known each other a long time…. Ya know and…." He hid his face in his palms "I think… I kind of might…. Be in love with you?"

Wednesday stared at him blankly as he was turned away.

"And I think you are the only girl I even like…. I think I love… Gaara….. and Neji…. And Sasuke…" He sobbed "I'm so confused!" he felt a hand on his shoulder as Wednesday put her chin on his shoulder hugging him from behind.

"Its all okay… there's nothing wrong with it. It is very normal for you to have feelings of love, it shouldn't matter man or woman." Her voice was soft and soothing and he felt safe with her

END FLASHBACK

Wednesday turned to her brother.

"Nii-san? Do you have anything to tell me?"

"Hiashi… sends his regards" he faked a smile and she gave him a look like 'you better tell me or I'll hurt you' "Uh… Sakura and I have decided we want to get married… two springs from now….." Wednesday nodded feeling a bit dizzy

"If that is all I think…." She swayed weakly "We should get…. Back home"

"Alright sis… take care…"

_"Wednesday? Are you alright?"_ Shino asked

_"Yes?... No?... I don't know…. I feel like something horrible has happened"_

_"I think they'll be fi-"_

_"No not that…. Something devastating…. We should go home…. So I can give you your gift and get my rest…. I'm sorry to cut it short"_

_"Short? Its midnight, you need sleep"_

They got home and Wednesday went to her room to get the Luna moth she got him before the first snow. She set it on the nightstand in his room with her card under it and went to bed.

Morning came, with bad news, Mr. Hikarishu, the owner of the Silver Firefly had died in the night_._ Wednesday was devastated. Her boss for seven years was gone….. forever…. At only 97 years. But that was not the worst part, he had been strangled in his sleep. Wednesday had been in bed for a week before the funeral.

She was dressed in her best black Kimono with a cloud around the whole bottom of the trim, It was specially made for sad occasions. Wednesday cried the whole time, she brought the most flowers a whole rainbow covered the bottom of his coffin.

The worst part hadn't even been told to her until after the funeral, the main suspect was the person who raped her. There was no suspect of who raped her, it was a dead end case.

The next week Wednesday was told that he had left her his shop, she couldn't do it, no yet. It took her two months to re-open.

AN: alright, I know I'm horrible, I hate the rapist because he is arrogant and mean to Wednesday and Neji. I liked Hikarashu's idea but I couldn't let him live for fifty more years. sigh I guess I just made it a jacked up chapter. 10th anniversary of LATUN and I had to make it a fucked up chapter…. I suck


	11. a letter?

AN: sorry I haven't got anything up lately, I've had writers block, the inspiration for this one came when I was going through my old album on myspace and saw a picture of Itachi… I'm probably going to burn in hell, just because of her life being a jacked up crackfest… I'm a bad person.

Wednesday had been up about and out a lot more it was about a week after Shino's birthday and Wednesday had been healing well. Shino was at training for the afternoon so she was wandering Kahona until she heard somebody calling her.

"Wednesday-saaaan! Wednesday-san!" it was Hinata who was running at her full speed, she tried to stop but ran a few steps past her.

"What is it Hinata…?" Hinata bent over and panted a second before speaking.

"A letter got sent to the house… it has this strange envelope…" Hinata handed her sister the envelope, it was black with red clouds, Wednesday gasped. _It can't be…_ she thought.

"Thank you sister, I'll see you soon."

Wednesday went straight for the tree she once called her home and sat in it staring at the envelope for awhile before opening it. The handwriting was familiar…

**Hyuuga Wednesday, **

**Dear old friend, you have been invited to the Atkatsuki hideout to discuss your stance on joining us. We used to be friends in our childhood years, we should be together, best friends again, join me and my team in our quest for world domination. It will be good to see the woman you have become since childhood, we both have been wronged in life, let us spend the rest of it together. Tobi will bring you to the hideout.**

**I****. ****Uchiha**

Wednesday stared at the letter _could it really be true?_ She got down and tucked the letter and envelope into her pocket, she suddenly felt something cold and sharp at her throat.

"Hyuuga Wednesday?" a man's voice asked seriously

"Yes… that's me" the kunai was moved from her throat and she turned around to a man in Atkatsuki dress and an orange mask with a hole showing one Shurikan eye. "Are you Tobi-sama?"

"Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is me."

"Alright." She nodded "Shall we then?" he nodded as he leapt once and she followed, they jumped for speed so they could get there before dark. Wednesday was not paying attention to where she was going, just making sure she stayed close to Tobi and not to get lost. They arrived just as the sun was setting, at a fairly large traditional Japanese home with flowering dogwood trees. Wednesday mused at its beauty.

"Tobi's job is done." Tobi started to walk away but Wednesday hugged him tight from behind

"Thank you Tobi-sama!"

"I-it is Tobi's duty…" Wednesday smiled and followed him inside. "This is the personal or living area, the pillar in the middle of the hall divides living area and business area."

"Tobi-sama…? Where is Itachi-san?" Tobi faced her before grabbing her wrist running down a hall and knocking on a door and leaving her there. A few seconds later the door opened, the now older Uchiha boy she once knew stared at her.

"Wednesday? Is that you?"

"Itachi!" she threw her arms over his shoulders "I've missed you so!" She could feel him hug back and he buried his face in her hair.

"I've missed you… too…"

"EHEM" another man's voice spoke Itachi looked at him not letting her turn around "You have a room for a reason, sheesh" She got a quick glance at the pretty red haired man, very feminine in the face. Itachi pulled you inside his room and closed the door. Wednesday looked up at her best friend whom she had admired for years. Itachi stared back at her for awhile before kissing her deeply, he gently nibbled her bottom lip begging for entrance, she hesitantly gave it to him. He explored every detail at least four times before he stopped and broke the kiss.

"Something is bothering you… what is it?" he looked concerned

"I… was raped… and…. I cannot give myself to you…." She lied knowing she gave herself up before then but did not lie.

"Who did this to you!" he almost yelled because he loved her and wanted to kill the man who hurt her.

"I… I don't know… i….. was knocked out…." He quickly opened her jacket turning her around looking at her shoulders. He gently caressed her scar, he knew who had done it but would never tell her. He pulled her jacket gently back over her shoulders and she reclosed the front.

"The others will examine you tomorrow. Until then you should rest" he took her hand leading her out of his room and back down the hall.

"Who the hell is she? Un!" a blonde man with a ponytail asked

"Hyuuga Wednesday" Wednesday said.

"You are getting my old room… un…" he put up his palm that had a mouth on it and it licked her hand.

"Deidara, don't you have anything better to do than harass the girl?" Itachi glared and Deidara walked away. Itachi took her to a mostly empty room with a bed, a few shelves, and a desk. "This is your room, there are clothes in the closet. You should rest up so you don't look tired for the rest of the group" he left her in the room alone and she locked the door and looked around. The desk had writing utencils and paper, she checked the drawers and almost cried because there was an old picture of Itachi giving her a piggyback ride she looked about ten which made him eleven. Wednesday put the picture on the desk and she undressed and went to bed.

In the night she heard a soft rustling at the desk and what sounded like somebody leaving something. She felt the covers get pulled up on her more and somebody's soft lips kiss her cheek, she moved slightly adjusting pretending she was asleep, and she heard the person leave, she opened her eyes and looked at the desk, there was a key, she assumed it was to the door and went back to sleep.

AN: alright, I know some of you might hate me for this one but leave me alone! I like this chapter, though I kinda made myself a whore for kissing Itachi. But leave meh alone! No hate reviews please. But please review.


	12. accepted?

AN: yeah I know… shutty… I'm bad whatever

Wednesday woke up and went to the closet, she sighed at the articles of clothes, full body mesh, long shorts, an Atkatsuki jacket, and a blud village headband with a slash through it. She clothed herself and went to her desk where the key was placed on a note.

**Wednesday,**

**Here is the key to your room, my old room. Don't lose if lose, must ask Pein for spare key. And why would you be witch Itachi when you could be witch me? You should be witch me. You are very beautiful when you sleeping.**

**Deidara**

Wednesday shoved the key and folded note in her pocket and opened the door, to her surprise Tobi was standing there.

"Morning Tobi-san" Wednesday bowed slightly

"Wednesday-chan… breakfast yeah?" Wednesday nodded and followed Tobi to the kitchen "What do you like?"

"Oh… um just Coffee and maybe an orange would be good"

"Coffee yes, orange no, you like… waffles?" Wednesday nodded

"But I don't want to be any trouble…"

"No trouble! Tobi is a good boy!" Wednesday giggled a little as Tobi made a stack of waffles for both of them. Wednesday thanked him noticing some flour on his mask and slowly went to brush it off with her hand he almost flinched as she carefully got the little bit off of it. "Thank you Wednesday-chan" she could hear his smile in his voice. They ate waffles together and chatted happily. "Its almost time to be in the meeting room, we should go" Wednesday once again followed Tobi. Deidara and Itachi had a seat between them and Wednesday took it, Tobi sat across from her and they all sat quietly chatting.

Wednesday felt a hand on each of her knees which made her uncomfortable, Deidara's hand having a mouth was licking her knee gently and she tried to ignore it by talking to Tobi. A few more men entered and one woman who gave her a death glare from hell. When Pein entered the meeting began.

"Hyuuga Wednesday, you have been brought here because Uchiha Itachi, thinks you are a strong young woman with enough wits to help us in our quest for world domination. We have heard you have been through a great deal of loss and have considered you." Pein was watching her

"Tobi thinks Wednesday is a good girl, and would be a good addition to the Atkatsuki" Tobi said then looked at her.

"Tobi likes everyone, he liked Konan! Enough said at that." Sasori got a death glare from Konan also. "And I think this girl is too cozy with loverboy Uchiha" Itachi now glared at him.

"I agree with Sasori for once, just comment about Konan un… I like girl, she is nice, deserves chance un…" Deidara looked at Wednesday and winked slightly as she kept an emotionless look.

"I think I met girl a long time ago" Kisame looked deep in thought "She looks familiar…."

"If I ate her I think I might get food poison…." Zetsu said quietly.

"We have no proof of her strength! How can we be sure she won't pull us down." Konan said in a loud voice.

"Wednesday… you should show your shoulders…" Itachi whispered.

"I… I have a bad scar… as proof of my strength…" Wednesday spoke up

"We would like to see" Pein said

Wednesday slid the jacket off her shoulders and turned around, she heard gasps from behind her and whispers she could not make out. She pulled it back up to cover her again and sat down.

"Would you mind telling how you got this scar?" Pein asked

"I received a letter telling me to meet somebody behind a business, and was ambushed with an armed rapist." She looked down at the table

"I've heard enough" Konan said in a slightly disturbed voice "She deserves to be with us" everyone was looking at Konan now. "Enduring what she has, living to tell about it, and wearing that scar, are all worthy things of this group" Konan immediately left after saying that.

"She got Konan to say she was worthy, any objections?" Pein asked, silence… "Its settled then, Wednesday, welcome."

As the meeting was dismissed Sasori told her that the hallway was no place for PDA (public display of affection) with Itachi. Tobi hugged her happily, and Deidara patted her back. Itachi took her by the waist to her room and left her there.

Another note was on her desk folded.

**Wednesday.**

**You are to return to Kahona to gather your belongings tomorrow afternoon with Tobi, you will be allowed back at times in ordinary apparel. Nobody is to know of your business here. I trust you understand. **

**Pein**

She left her room wandering the hall and bumping into Konan. She said nothing until Konan spoke.

"I know how hard it must be living after what you were through."

"Th-Thank you for understanding….."

"It must have been devastating losing everything in one night to somebody who never earned your love himself." She stared at Wednesday. "I've never said this to anyone before, but I envy your strength." Konan then walked away

AN: alright I know this might be ooc but I don't care I like it so bite me! And I know Konan might be acting like a creeper but I have a good reason for it, so nyah! And yes I do like the idea that I have three Atkatsuki members after me, well actually four but the other dosent show it as well.


	13. insert witty title here

AN: yeah, I know…. I suck you all hate me or is that not the case? Do you guys like m?'y twist and turn of events? I mean I just want an eventful life here… can you blame me? My life is dull as a rock not even an intresting rock, just like… a rock slightly different from the rest, like a lot of people I grew up in an abusive home (hey I actually kinda made that happen in the story) like a lot of girls, I've been having relationship problems, and like a lot of kids I dress like a freak and occasionally cut (no not for attention I try to blend in with the furniture) so I let out my teenage angst and put it here, and my diary sometimes, and in my poetry and arts… wow… sorry rambling  just kinda wanted it all out.

Wednesday was ready by sunrise to go to Kahona, Tobi and herself ate a light breakfast of toast, orange juice, and coffee. Neither of them wore the Atkatsuki uniform out, for fear of being spotted and killed on sight. This time around to the city she was next to Tobi the whole time, her sweater flapping in the wind and his too, she paid attention to where everything was so in case Tobi was not around next time she wouldent have to ask for help.

"Tobi-kuun?" Wednesday managed as they started slowing down

"Yes, Wednesday-chan?" Tobi said as they stopped and he sat on top of a rock

"would you… would you" she tried to put her request into words but as she was trying to she was caught off guard by Tobi-san kissing her.

"Yes, I would" Tobi smiled, as Wednesday looked over his facial features taking in every detail so she would never forget what he looked like. She gently touched his cheek and gave him a small smile. Tobi was very sweet looking and had soft features, his eyes were soft but only one was the Shurikan the other was an orangeish brown.

"would you mind leaving your… mask off when we get to Kahona with me??" Tobi almost looked surprised but smiled softly.

"Anything for you" Wednesday felt a blush creep across her cheeks and she hugged him.

"Thank you Tobi-kuun!" She smiled and he kissed her again still as gentle as the first. Wednesday was glad she was going to Kahona with him, he was a good friend and a sweetheart, and she was happy to see his serious side.

"I am glad I was chosen to be your guardian, or I would have never met you… you are so kind, and beautiful when you smile." Tobi smiled and Wednesday couldent help blushing again and smiling.

"We should keep going if we want to be back by dark" Wednesday said trying to keep track of time. "It is almost six by now" Tobi just smiled and took her hand and kissed it.

They were back in Kahona by 7:15ish and they first stopped at the Hikarashi tea shop to eat more breakfast. The tea shop was still dark, it was dusty because it never reopened, and Wednesday almost did not want to go in. Tobi looked around admiring the shop.

"Wednesday-chan… is this your shop?" Tobi looked amazed that she had her own shop.

"It was left to me in Mr. Hikarashi's will…." She wiped some dust off of the things she was to use to cook.

"Did he make this?" Wednesday looked over to where he was, by the window examining the watering device she made her second year at the shop. It was now watering the plants because it had rained the night before.

"No… I did that… I was nine…"

"It is amazing!" he said admiring the plants also, roses, bleeding hearts, and forget me not flowers close together.

"its alright I guess… those were always his favorites… I planted them at his grave…" she was paying an odd amount of attention to her work on the food. It wasn't a great thing for her to remember, she missed him more than she'd ever admit especially to an Atkatsuki member. Tobi was suddenly behind her with his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Do you miss him?" he almost whispered, she could feel his warm breath on her cheek

"I… y-n-sometimes…" She found it almost impossible to lie to Tobi. She finished the food and brought it to the bar-counter and sat down setting the other bowl next to her spot, Tobi hesitantly let go of her waist and kissed her cheek. They ate the vegetable rice in silence, and when they were done Wednesday took the bowls just like she used to as a waitress and washed them. Tobi peeked through the open wall in front of him and watched her.

"It was delicious Wednesday-chan. I can't wait until its your night to cook back home… you cook even better than Itachi and Kisame-san." Wednesday blushed as she washed the last dish

"Why thank you Tobi-kuun… I guess working in a tea and rice shop made me a decent cook."

They left and went to the place Wednesday called home, nobody was there so she gathered a bag of her possessions and left a note saying she was out on an important trip and wasent sure when she would return, by then it was noon and she went to the home of her birth. She told Hinata she was going on an important trip also and gathered some of the things she left there. And some of her parents' things and they left Kahona about 4:45ish.

"Wednesday lived in a beautiful place… before"

"Itachi did too…" they said sitting on the same rock from this morning.

"Wednesday had a good life in Kahona?" she shook her head slowly.

"My life was bad for the longest time, then my best friend tried to save his clan from self destruction… and killed them all… he had to leave forever."

"You missed Itachi-san?" Tobi was looking at a nearby plant from the rock

"yes I did…. He was my only friend for my whole childhood…"

"Tobi would have been Wednesday's friend" he looked over to her.

"I know" she smiled and looked into his eyes, Tobi smiled back and kissed her and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance that she showed no hesitation giving he gently broke the kiss and replaced his mask. They took their time getting back and the sun was just setting as they got there so they sat together in one of the gorgeous dogwood trees and watched it. Wednesday laid a gentle kiss on where his forehead would be on his mask.

Wednesday went to her room and put away her things, there was a knock at the door and she thought about opening the door and her kikachu that she forgot she had opened it for her.

"Wednesday? Where are you?" it was Konan.

"Closet" she replied as her kikachu did the honors of opening the closet door more so she could see Wednesday putting her sweaters up. Konan was holding a vase of flowers and looked slightly surprised.

"you use kikachu? Uh nevermind… these are for you…"

"Oh thank you Konan-chan, you really didn't have to" Wednesday smiled at her and walked over as Konan handed her the vase, Wednesday ordered her kikachu to put it on the desk.

"Well I should uh be going…" Wednesday nodded slightly as her kikachu opened the door for her.

"I guess I'll see you around?" Konan nodded and started towards the door and looked back once which made them both blush as she softly closed the door behind herself.

Wednesday decided she wanted to go outside and star.gaze so she slipped on her Atakatsuki jacket and went outside and laid atop a small hill in the grass staring at the stars. She heard somebody approaching but she knew it was just another member that probably normally used the spot. The person laid next to her staring at the sky as she was.

"Nice view un…"

"Yes it is"

"Not as nice as when I look at your eyes un…" Wednesday blushed and looked over at Deidara who was looking at her already. "No need to be bashful… you have very nice eyes un…"

"Thank you Deidara-kuun… and you have class for not taking advantage of me my first night here" now they both were blushing

"You heared me un?"

"Do you think I went through academy and learned nothing?" they were just staring at eachother blushing. Wednesday fell asleep facing him in the grass and he gently stroked her cheek. Wednesday woke up early before sunrise in the same position she fell asleep in, still fully dressed and facing Deidara only difference was she was in his bed and he was the one asleep. Wednesday moved slightly and Deidara slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning un…" She smiled at him, kissed his cheek and left his room. Wednesday sat on the roof watching the eastern horizon alone when she heard somebody softly land behind her.

AN: alright I'm stopping there because I already had two cute romance scenes in this chapter. I may have made her do the no-pants-dance with Shino early but shutty, I like the strongest people to be the sweetest and yet less welcome to her body than Shino was. So nyah!


	14. uh i felt it was sort of my fault

AN: okay I know I'm slow lately… been in the process of moving… also my computer son will be out of commission … actually like tomorrow for until we move in… yeah so

Wednesday heard the wooden clogs gently clunk on the ceiling then a person sit down, the last voice she expected to say anything spoke.

"What's a pretty girl like you up so early for?" Konan said but Wednesday couldent tell what she meant.

"Its my schedule if you must… I didn't expect to see you… more expecting that Sasori guy or someone I haven't had great judgment from…"

"Well maybe fate had us watching the rise… together in mind" Konan was folding some paper

"Anything can happen, maybe we are supposed to be friends…"

"_Or something more…" _Konan whispered Wednesday blushed pretending not to hear. Together they watched the sunrise pointing out the pretty colors on certain clouds that were only there for seconds before disappearing.


	15. Tobi makes dinner

AN: I know… I've been putting this story off for a while… but nobody loves this story as much as my others… I get reviews, favorites, and watches out the yin yang for my other ones… so if you love LATUN show me your voices damn it! Jeeze I'm so unloved! Nyah!

There was a knock on Wednesday's door just before dinner. It was Konan

"I'm not really feeling up to training today… but we can watch the sunrise again." Konan smiled and started towards the kitchen. Sam closed the door and got her cloak on going to dinner.

"Wednesday-chan!" Tobi squealed and she turned quickly and tackled him playfully. They got up and Tobi took Wednesday's hands and twirled her. "Tobi is a good boy! Tobi made dinner tonight!" Tobi giggled

"Tobi is a good boy" Wednesday said stopping spinning "Shouldn't Tobi be in the kitchen?"

"Oh Tobi was just exited! Tobi see you at dinner!" Tobi ran off down the hall. Deidara cane out of his room where Wednesday and Tobi were talking in front of

"You know what two things it means when Tobi cooks dinner yeah?" Deidara asked

"No" Wednesday shook her head

"Means, be afraid of food tonight, And your turn to cook tomorrow un." He grinned slightly "I wonder how perfect girl cooks yeah."

"NOT PERFECT!" Wednesday yelled then stormed into the kitchen and sat in her spot next to Itachi and hoped Tobi would steal Deidara's spot again. She waited for Tobi to serve the food she was supposed to fear, the chalk board that normally said what was being served said something in a chicken scratchy form of writing that she couldn't read.

Tobi served covered plates of this unknown food, When the lid was removed Wednesday just stared until all plates were served and Tobi did steal Deidara's seat, Deidara ended up in Tobi's dirty seat. Wednesday poked the kitchen experiment with a fork, it looked like it was once a fish, a carrot, maybe a shoe, and something squishy. Wednesday feared her meal would crawl away because it moved some. She took a bite and everyone was staring, she was surprised that it was not so bad.

"Tobi did good" Wednesday said after her and Tobi were the only ones who touched it and washed their plates and went outside to mess with bugs.

Later Tobi went inside and Wednesday stayed to watch the sunset, once again Deidara arrived at the same spot.

"I sorry about what I said un" Deidara started

"I told you I was not perfect, maybe you should take my word."

"I would never believe you were not yeah."

"Believe it."

"You are perfect to me un" Deidara said and Wednesday sat up and stared at him. "It dose no matter what you have done here… we all done bad things, only reason we here too."

"Deidara… you don't know what is going on with my life in Kahona…"

"Do you not hear? It not matter yeah"

"Fine then… but you might be unhappy when you find out about my life"

"Never un" they just watched the sunset in silence until they fell asleep, this time Wednesday woke up in her own bed alone. She went to the roof for the sunrise. The two sat in silence today and Wednesday looked sad as she let herself slouch and spread out on the table with her coffee in hand.

"You alright un?" Wednesday liked slightly up at Deidara and said nothing "We talk later yeah." He said sitting next to her.

AN: I know this one sucks. Whatever!


	16. I think I love you

AN: Another hellish parody of my fake life! Yeah!…. No.

Wednesday lay on her bed sprawled out wishing she could tell Dei-kuun about her real life, she wished she knew how, the guilt made her want to punch herself. There was a knock on her door.

"Access granted" she grumbled and Deidara slipped through the door closing it behind him.

"We need talk yeah?" Deidara said sitting at the foot of her bed "It not about me calling perfect yeah?"

"Deidara… I think… I think… I love you…" she sighed thinking he would judge her as weak for feeling such emotions as "love"

"Feelings same way un. That's not why upset yeah." Wednesday shook her head with a fake smile.

"Why do you know me so well?" Deidara shrugged

"Two alike yeah."

"I… feel bad because… there is somebody else… back in Kahona…"

"Yeah, Tobi is good boy, tells sempai" Deidara nodded

"But I never told Tobi."

"Tobi was watch you for few days before letter got to you."

"Oh… I guess that makes sense" Wednesday nodded slightly sadly

"Why down and blue?" Deidara looked at her softly

"I should have told you…"

"Its not matter." Deidara took her by the chin pulling her into a soft kiss wrapping one arm around her waist. "I love you yeah."

"I love you too."

"Now we talk about thing been on my mind."

"Hum?"

"We not let other member see us be cute together. Why not un?"

"Well… Itachi…"

"Enough said. We keep feelings secret yeah, but we flirt sometimes yeah?"

"Alright" Wednesday smiled so did Deidara and she pulled him violently into a kiss. Dei-kuun left shortly after and as he tumbled out the door because he tripped.

"Looks like Deidara visits your whore regularly Itachi" Sasori said

"Shut the fuck up she's no whore!" Itachi punched him in the shoulder making a cracking noise

"Baka!" Sasori mumbled than walked off

"Why were you in Wednesday's room?"

"We talk, she was sad and I talk to her, no big deal yeah. She my friend."

"Fine. But watch it."

_Jeeze Itachi does have thing for Wed-chan!_ Deidara thought and walked away.

It was Wednesday's night to do dinner and after she talked with Dei-kuun she was concerned about what she was making. She lay on her bed thinking for hours until there was another knock on the door.

"Come in!" she half screamed at the door. It was Pein

"You are cooking tonight. You might want to get to that." Wednesday nodded pulling her cloak over her shoulders. Wednesday walked the corridor slowly to the kitchen. She stared around the kitchen for awhile and finally decided to make a huge traditional bowl of sushi rice, she was cutting fish finely and squishing it together with some cool rice wrapping it in seaweed, She let the rice cool before putting all of the sushi rolls into the huge bowl and writing on the chalk board "Soy rice with fresh sushi and white rice balls" Wednesday sat in the kitchen waiting for everyone to come to the table.

She heard the chatting of the members in the dining area and sighed. Wednesday picked up the big barrel-like bowl and gently set it in the middle of the table getting some rice, sushi, and rice balls onto her plate and sitting between Dei and Tobi today because Dei-kuun took her spot tonight. Everyone was piling mounds of food onto their plates and sitting back down. Wednesday picked up her chopsticks and ate her second-best cooking not thinking she would ever be as good as Mr. Hikarashi's cooking.

"Wed-chan you make delicious dinner!" Dei-kuun said

"Just like my mother…" Itachi said quietly

"Tobi likes!" Tobi squealed

"Interesting…" Konan said

"Its uncooked fish…" Sasori said with chakra strands bringing it to his mouth

"It reminds me of the sea…" Kisame said with a lone shark tear

"Uh thanks you guys…" Wednesday said

"Its perfect" Dei-kuun said "Just like you" he whispered. Wednesday just smiled through the whole meal, feeling great about cooking a good meal. Later Wednesday watched the sunset with Dei-kuun.

"Thank you for complimenting my cooking"

"Its good"

"Not that good"

"Its delicious like your sweet lips, tasty treat yeah." He pressed his lips to hers firmly and gaining entrance before he even requested and they made out under the fading light of the sunset. Dei broke the kiss and picked her up bridal style and put her on his bed. He threw off both of their cloaks and pulled his shirt off tossing it aside wearing his mesh shirt and his pants. Wednesday slid off her shorts revealing her cute black panties. Deidara pounced on top of her unzipping her sweater with his teeth so she was in her mesh and panties. Wednesday yanked his pants down and rolled him onto his back and sat on his stomach.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear

"I love you too" Dei whispered in return

AN: I know I ended it abruptly and right before sex but I can't do it right now.

Also I'm a gaybo and want to end in fun times.

Riddle me this; I come out at night without being fetched, but I'm lost away in the morning without being stolen, what am i?


	17. sleeping in

AN: oh god shoot me… it's the 30th tomorrow is Hallows day. Blah great time to write.

Wednesday and Deidara were stripped almost to nothing and Wednesday had pulled him next to her. A dancing of tongues intertwined arms and legs tangling together in a heated mass of lust. Wednesday broke the kiss to whisper.

"You can take me." Deidara turned his face away.

"No un." He was still looking away. "I don't need to be inside you to know how much we are in love un." Wednesday smiled caressing his arm lightly.

"I love you so much Dei-kuun" she said and kissed him

"You know I feel the same un."

"Come on we should sleep now" Wednesday pulled the silk Atkatsuki print sheets up over both of them and claimed the big spoon wrapping her legs and one arm around him and they slowly drifted into a warm loving sleep.

"MMMM. Morning love." Deidara said stretching. Wednesday had slept in obviously.

"Morning ladykiller." She said sleepily with a smile.

"Only you my dear, yeah" he kissed her lightly.

"I just want to stay here with you all day…." Wednesday said her eyes half closed lolling lazily.

"Then lets." Deidara said gently caressing her arm

"Only if you promise not to go anywhere…" she snuggled closer to him.

The two stayed in bed all afternoon.

AN: happy Halloween! Yeah.


End file.
